


Running into Some-Bunny

by Hydrathos



Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [20]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A Fuck Ton of Cum, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Cute Charm Ability, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forest Sex, Fucking, Hardcore, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pokemon Abilities, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, well so do Lopunnys lol, you know how rabbits fuck a ton?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos
Summary: Requested by Kyubeans!Sarah finds a friendly Lopunny in the woods. It stops her from falling and lets her cuddly its soft fluffy fur. Surely nothing could go wrong!AKA Lopunny uses his looks to get into Sarah's shorts.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Lopunny
Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679815
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Running into Some-Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyubeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubeans/gifts).



> Requested by Kyubeans, who asked for "A Cuddly Lopunny ends up being a Male, and all that cuddling was just a ploy to get between her legs."
> 
> Sorry for the late post people, life likes to get in the way lol. Hope this makes up for my absence (and you enjoy it)!
> 
> (I am still taking requests (I don't judge) if anyone really wants anything. Just can't promise it'll be up the day after lol)

Sarah was wandering the forest, seriously reconsidering her goal of becoming a pokemon master. So far, she hadn’t caught a single pokemon, instead being captured herself for their pleasure. Wearing her now signature skin tight camo shorts and oversized black hoodie, Sarah marched on determined, bag of goodies hanging off her shoulder. Her boobs jiggled as she climbed up a steep hill, using various tree branches to help hoist her up. Reaching the top, she spotted the large fluffy ears of what she assumed was a Lopunny. 

She silently cheered, knowing that Loppuny’s are usually very kind, although very shy and cautious of strangers. She called out to it, not risking it run off if she snuck up on it. Fortunately, whether because she looked nothing like a real pokemon trainer or if still smelled of other pokemon, it didn’t startle. Instead, as she carefully hopped from rock to rock down the hill, it gracefully walked over to her. As she reached the bottom, it was there to catch her as she tripped over a particularly gnarly tree root sticking out from the stones. As she stood there, blonde hair sticking to her sweaty forehead, the pokemon took her hand to bring her to a tree. It sat down and patted the dirt in front of itself invitingly, welcoming her to join it.

Seeing this as a sign of trust, she turned around to sit between its large powerful legs, despite the small voice in her head telling her otherwise. The pokemon reached around to gently loop its arms around her body as she snuggled into its incredibly soft fur. The Lopunny let her lean on its chest, large fluffy ears tickling her arms and sides. Giggling at the sensation, she barely noticed when the hands holding her secure grew more bold and neared her breasts. Sarah closed her eyes and sighed, relaxing in the grasp of the Lopunny. 

Together they laid against the tree, Sarah dozing off and the Lopunny massaging her body and kneading her breasts. The pokemon’s sneaky paws snuck under her oversized hoodie, slowly and gently tugging it off of Sarah, revealing her smooth skin and large breasts. Leaning down, the pokemon rested its head at the crook of her neck and shoulder, paws cupping and groping her boobs. Sarah became more aware of the situation when it started to play with her nipples, but as she turned her head to tell the pokemon to stop, she felt herself immobilize. 

And as she noticed what she assumed was a rock she was sitting on swell larger and larger, she remembered that Lopunny’s are also known for having the ability cute charm. Laying back on the pokemon, unable to move due to infatuation, Sarah watched as the Lopunny’s cock peaked out from between her own legs, and steadily grew. The pokemon was more bold now, one hand pulling and twisting her left nipple as the other slipped under her shorts to rub her folds. With his hardening cock jutting out from under her body, the pokemon reached down to pull off her shorts, throwing them onto her discarded sweater. 

Now, with a raging boner and a naked woman in his grasp, the pokemon knew what he wanted. He tugged on his cock, hand unable to wrap around the girth as it gave one last pulse of growth. She looked down at the long thin cock, letting the pokemon change their positions. It stood up, arms holding her in the air as he lined up his cock. Using gravity to his advantage, the pokemon let her slowly slip down onto his large member. The tapered tip easily entered her, sliding to her cervix and demanding entrance. Her body stopped it for a few precious moments, the Lopunny only supporting her as gravity suddenly forced it in. The head rammed into her, several inches burying into her in a flash. 

With over half of the 15 inch cock inside her, Sarah moaned as the Lopunny’s thin but deceptively strong arms pulled her up, tip nudged in her cervix, before he let her go. Her hips slammed into his, a heavy moan leaving her lips as he buried inside her. A loud slap rang around the clearing as their hips met, his furry hips grinding his long cock into her. Holding her in his arms, he pulled out slowly, before ramming back in. Over and over, rocking her in his arms and pistoning his hips, he plunged into her tight body.

She grunted each time he hilted her, the force bouncing her breasts. The pokemon watched them jiggly, periodically leaning forward to lick them as he rutted deep inside her. The tightness of her hole made him moan in delight, the clenching pulling him in, urging him to breed her. Strengthening his grip, he increased his pace. His hips harshly slammed into hers as he rammed his cock as deep as it could go. Shuddering, his thrusts grew more uncontrolled before he froze, pushing her down onto his long cock as he rocked into her.

With a pleasured noise, he came inside, the bulge of his cock disappearing under the river of cum being pumped into her. He only paused for a few seconds before starting back up, rutting into her wildly as his cock throbbed in delight. Pushing deeper and deeper, he leaned his head back as his orgasmic bliss doubled, as did his release. The steady swell of her stomach sped up, the Lopunny forcing more and more of his thick seed into her expanding womb. He stood there, rocking her body on his cock as he filled her up, his girth plugging her up. 

With the last few spurts of his cock, the Lopunny changed positions, placing her on the ground on all fours. He lifted her leg and put it on his shoulder as he kneeled behind her, stiff cock hilted inside. She groaned at the new position as the pokemon started back up, furry balls slapping her with each powerful thrust. With one furry paw on her hip and another on her thigh, he used it as leverage to speed up. Sinking in deeper, he hammered into her brutally, uncaring for her pleasure as he used her. Pushing her front into the ground, he pushed deeper inside, plunging in and out of her tight pussy hugging his mighty cock. He hunched over her body as he continued to slam into her, desperately chasing another orgasm. His hips pushed her into the dirt floor as he hammered into her, cock driving deep inside, packing her with his meat. 

With a loud groan, the pokemon’s thrusts became erratic until he rammed in one last time, grinding deep into her as he exploded. His cock throbbed each time he fired into her, painting her walls white with his creamy cum. Her stomach steadily swelled up, looking like she swallowed a watermelon as his large balls released into her. The twitching of his cock slowed down as his orgasm ended, his cock refusing to rest. 

Flipping her over and putting her other leg over his shoulder, the powerful Lopunny was able to enter deeper, thrusts more powerful. She yelped at the suddenness, moaning as the position made the cock seem larger inside her. He wasted no time, hips smashing into hers as he hammered into her with abandon. His large fluffy ears brushed against her sides as he rutted her, furiously pounding into her. His cock was slick with cum, allowing him to fuck her quickly. He slowed down enough to play with her boobs, twisting the nipples and kneading the fat. His cock twitched as he rammed deeper into her, the bulge of his cum sloshing around in her womb. 

He pulled out almost completely, allowing Sarah to see the angry veins covering the cock, but to her surprise, and complete shock, what she assumed was his cum inside her wasn’t. It was, as far as she could tell, just lots of pre. She grunted as he plunged back into her, watching him in horror as he sped up, chasing his pleasure. She tried wiggling away, but in the position they were in, his cock practically pinned her in place. Oblivious to her fear, the pokemon gripped her hips to pull them deeper in his cock as he rammed in one last time.

Pushing her down into the ground with his powerful body, pulling her deeper on his cock, he erupted inside. Sarah was immediately able to tell the difference between this and his previous “orgasms” Her womb was instantly flooded, her stomach quickly being pumped larger and larger as he forced her body to accommodate his load. She groaned as she was ballooned, his potent seed filling her to the brim, passing the point of her looking merely pregnant. He grunted in delight, eyes clenched shut and breathing heavily as he poured into her. Grabbing her legs and standing up, making sure to keep her skewered on his long pulsing member, he grinded into her roughly.

With the last few shots into her, he slid her off of him to ram back in. Her body grew sore at his administrations, yet he continued to plow into her in delight. His thrusts were brutal as his cock jammed into her womb with each movement. She yelped at the sensation of her stomach growing larger, looking down in horror as the Lopunny pumped her full. His head was tilted back in pleasure as he forced more and more into her body, unforgiving rivers of cum ballooning her form. She groaned as he started back up, his cock refusing to soften as he slammed into her, still profusely leaking into her.

He rammed into her over and over, sinking deep inside her pussy he relentlessly bred her, used her body for his pleasure. His oversensitive cock pulsed as he hammered into her, the large member throbbing larger. He pulled her deeper with his arms, strong hips smashing into hers. He fucked her with more strength, his desperation clear as he chased his orgasm. While he edged closer and closer, his grip on her became iron hard, his true strength being used.

Finally, with the last few thrusts, he hilted inside, panting from the efforts. He rocked into her as he changed their positions, his cock pulsing larger, reaching a solid 19 inches long, but not releasing inside. He rearranged her on the ground, furry thighs pressing into her own as he held her ass up in the air, front on the ground. Her stomach hung low to the ground as he started back up, a small bulge moving with the movements of his large cock. He rutted into her like a jackhammer, her boobs jiggling with his power. He was already close from before, so it didn’t take long before his ramming and slamming brought him over the edge. 

He sunk deep inside, his cock twitching wildly as he erupted. Her stomach swelled with each shot of his thick seed, his cock pulsing while he fired. He shoved himself as deep in her as he could, his pleasure filled instincts compelling him to cram in as much of his cum as possible, to pack her full. And that he did, her stomach inflating more and more, making her look pregnant with twins. His loud moans echoed around her, filled Sarah’s ears as he poured rivers into her, pumping her to look pregnant with triplets. His grip on her body loosened as his orgasm started to end, her body stuffed with his potent seed.

He reached over to feel the firmness of her ballooned stomach, his flow speeding up briefly at the knowledge that he was the one that did that. She swelled up larger at his arousal before his orgasm ended, his cock lazily dripping the last of his cum into her. He got up, his cock softening while he left, leaving Sarah in a growing puddle of his juices. Her body was stuffed and leaking in the aftermath of his use of her body.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what would be cool? Getting paid to write stuff. But alas, I don't believe my writing skills are good enough for that, and why would someone want to pay for something I'm already offering for free lol
> 
> (Remember peeps, this is a work of fiction and consent is super important.)


End file.
